


【周迦】锻炼要在更衣后

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 预警：①短小②腿交③ooc可能性有





	【周迦】锻炼要在更衣后

阿周那敏锐地察觉到，自从又一个新的异闻带被消灭，赶赴前线的英灵们回到迦勒底后，就有什么微妙的东西变得不一样了。比如御主虽然一如既往地抱着圣晶石在召唤阵旁守候，但一见到他便露出一副肝疼钱包疼的表情。他只知道这个新异闻带的boss似乎和自己有关，但那些知情人士被问起时都是一副笑而不语讳莫如深的样子，更有甚者在听到他关于请教战斗经验的正经请求后，沉思半天摇摇头只憋出来了一句“太给了”便扭头就走。

除了一个人，迦尔纳。他是从前线回来的一群英灵里肉眼可见变化最大的那个，当满头红发的迦尔纳举着他花纹繁复的新枪出现在灵基召唤系统里的时候，阿周那是结结实实地吃了一惊。由于原来的黄金盔甲需要修复，这几天来迦尔纳一直身着他（暴露度更高）的新灵衣；当他们在通往种火训练场的路上相遇的时候，迦尔纳一如既往的抬手和他打招呼，他习惯性地与对方对视并挑衅回去，却因为对方开到了肚脐以下的盔甲而立刻挪开了视线说不出话。这太过分了，他有些气愤，那些神灵在给予礼物的时候多少也应该考虑一下人类的社会道德习惯。当然，他知道真正的神不会在意这些表面的小细节，或许只是因为这次被赠予新力量的人是迦尔纳才让他感到愤怒，又或许是迦尔纳坦然的态度让他很想给对方加件外衣，好遮挡旁人投向迦尔纳的目光。

在被赠予了力量与神佑的当事人脑海里，世俗的着装规范或许比神脑子里的还要少。迦尔纳无法忘怀的是在异闻带的时候，自己与阿周那的每一场对决，二人所使出的招式和自己战斗中的不足。如果后面没有同伴的相助，他的灵基不可能存在于今日的迦勒底；以后还有可能遇到这样的强敌和同样的绝境，绝不能掉以轻心。抱着要再锻炼一百年的决心，迦尔纳走进了迦勒底英灵专用健身房。迦勒底亚斯的模拟装置在天才发明家的改造下拥有了更多的功能，这里因此变得热闹非凡。不远处骑士王们的队伍正在围攻一根虚拟魔神柱，法老王、基督山伯爵和英雄王的三重大笑声从后方传来；迦尔纳顺手拿起放在旁边的一个小型杠铃扔向朝他迎面冲来的魔偶，附在杠铃上面的火焰瞬间将巨大的机械人偶吞噬。这时他仿佛预感到了什么，有种熟悉的气息从魔偶身后不远处传来，战士的本能让他微微侧身，正好避过一支穿透火海呼啸而至的箭矢。迦尔纳握住从虚空中缓缓具象化的长枪抬头望去，阿周那正站在不远处虚拟姬路城的露台上，目光毫不躲避地直视着他。没过多久就能够和阿周那再度交手这一事实令迦尔纳感到兴奋，虽然根据以往的经验这样的较量多半会被意外事件打断。血液开始沸腾，他笑着上前，魔力在指尖汇集，朝那个方向掷出了手中的弑神之枪。

意料之中的意外事件还是发生了，这次是由于巨型的狮身人面像宝宝一时过于激动，踢坏了某处的墙壁，导致整个迦勒底陷入了暂时的停电状态。训练的装置无法继续使用，魔神柱和姬路城都消失了。两名电气专家一路互殴着冲向控制室，其余的英灵们也断断续续的离开，阿周那没有费心去找迦尔纳，因为黑暗中对方的盔甲和红发就像一团跳动的小火苗，饱和度和辨识度高的让他移不开视线。在刚刚短暂的战斗中，他发现迦尔纳战斗的风格和细节与之前相比有了些许微妙的变化，不仅仅是为了适应新灵衣，更像是因为遭遇了风格特别的对手而随之改变。这个发现让阿周那感到难以抑止的不悦，还有一些他不太愿意承认的，嫉妒。他一言不发地走在迦尔纳身后，对方显然是误以为阿周那想继续之前的桑拿房对决，他们一路穿过人满为患的罗马浴场，被当作水枪赛场的泳池和传统的木制日式浴池，在僻静的桑拿房前停下。迦尔纳转过身示意阿周那先进去，却被抓住手腕拖进了隔壁的更衣室。他有些措手不及地被压在墙壁上，胸口贴上冰凉的墙面，后背却贴上了一具高热的躯体。刚剧烈运动完的身体还在微微出汗，盔甲贴在身上的感觉并不好受。迦尔纳试探性地喊了一声阿周那的名字，却感受到紧贴着自己臀部的某个部位此时有着难以忽视的硬度。

阿周那将头埋在他的颈间，燥热的呼吸昭示了接下来将要发生的事。他们之前在战斗结束后也有过几次这样的仓促情事，汗液血液荷尔蒙交织的感觉令人上瘾。但是今天的阿周那有些不对劲，他一言不发地咬住迦尔纳的后颈，沿着脊椎的骨节啃咬，在盔甲与背部苍白皮肤的交界处舔吻。被压在墙上的一方尽管心存疑惑，还是顺从地除却了身上的遮蔽物，让已经低于肚脐的盔甲滑向更低的地方。迦尔纳侧过脸，近在咫尺的阿周那双眼被刘海遮住，挺拔的鼻梁下滚烫的嘴唇贴在他肩上，他再次开口询问，而阿周那仍不回答。难道是因为刚刚的竞争被打断而不悦？还是因为想去浴场却被自己领到了桑拿房？迦尔纳开始寻找所有的可能性，而阿周那的手游走在他身体之上，不断分散他的注意力，淡色的乳头被捻压玩弄，半硬的下身顶端触到冰冷坚硬的墙面带来的刺激让迦尔纳的喘息愈发急促。阿周那用自己的性器贴上迦尔纳的臀缝，事发突然他们都没有提前准备润滑，硬来可能会让迦尔纳受伤，这是阿周那不愿见到的后果。于是他改变方向，从迦尔纳自从换上新灵衣后就难以忽视的大腿缝隙间肏了进去。迦尔纳听见阿周那在自己耳边用比平时更低沉的声音说道：“把腿夹紧。”

他照做了。粗大而灼热的茎身在迦尔纳的双腿之间插入，头部狠狠蹭过几乎未被触碰过的柔软会阴，贴着他自己抬头的性器进出。他的大腿因为这凶猛的攻势而不住颤抖，同时不由自主的夹得更紧了；二人的前液将迦尔纳的腿间弄得湿漉漉的，在摩擦时发出令人面红耳赤的淫靡水声。阿周那的下腹撞上迦尔纳的臀部，发出肉体撞击的清脆声响，纤瘦的腰被有力地紧箍，拇指在腰窝处流连，将指痕印得更深。迦尔纳呜咽出声，快速抽插的性器让他的大腿根部变红发烫，甚至微微作痛，他丝毫不怀疑那里有很大可能是被蹭破了皮。阿周那纤长有力的手指握住迦尔纳的性器，指腹轻柔地挑逗敏感的马眼，掌心撸动越来越硬的茎身，满意地听到迦尔纳在快感与细微痛感的双重刺激下发出来了带着哭腔的呻吟。紧实圆润的大腿紧紧夹住阿周那的性器，虽然实际的快感不能和紧窒的体内相比，但触感良好弹性一流的大腿微微颤抖时带来的独特感受同样令人着迷。这是只有他知道的迦尔纳，无论被外界如何改变，他们总是能共享独属于二人的恨意、躁动与情迷意乱。

迦尔纳在这方面一贯坦诚，他将自己的手覆上阿周那按在自己小腹上的手，扭过头去用侧脸蹭了蹭阿周那的鼻尖。阿周那会意，暂时地分开他们相连的身体，让迦尔纳得以转身来迎接一个深吻。这个吻急躁得像是两个情窦初开互表心意的少年的初吻，急于探索彼此口腔里的每一个角落，就算牙齿磕伤了嘴唇带来尖锐的刺痛也难分难舍。迦尔纳被这股奇异的激情所感染，他用被灵衣改造后的左手搂住阿周那的后颈，他们的胸膛紧紧相贴，过快的心跳声分不清源自哪一方。迦尔纳的右手被阿周那牵起，被引导着包裹住他们二人的性器。他触到阿周那沉甸甸的分量和上面跳动的血管，联想到平时这家伙是要进入自己身体里的，迦尔纳感觉自己的脸有些发烫。阿周那在接吻的间隙注视着迦尔纳，鲜艳的红发此时显得愈发散乱，有几缕被汗打湿的发丝黏在脸侧，与异色双瞳和眼底的一抹红相衬，让迦尔纳看起来有种与他气质截然相反的妖艳。他惊喘着释放在了阿周那和自己的手中，而阿周那射出的东西沾满了他的小腹，彼此额头相抵，再度相拥交换了一个吻。

当他们清理完身体回到灯火通明的迦勒底活动室时，远远地听见了南丁格尔独特的治疗声，走近拥挤的人群后才听出“御主”、“氪金”、“出货”、“晕倒”这些关键词。人群的尽头，在彩光仍未褪尽的召唤系统中央站着一名白发褐肤的男性英灵，他冷静地环视一周，看到远处熟悉的红色身影后，露出了一抹不易察觉的微笑。


End file.
